As an electronic key system for a vehicle of the related art, a technique is known in which an LF (Low Frequency) signal is transmitted to an electronic key, the electronic key having been taken out of the host vehicle is detected on the basis of the presence/absence of a response from the electronic key, and a warning is provided (for example, see Patent Literature 1).